User talk:PerryPerry
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Disneygirl94/Do you like the idea of ferb and vanessa?/PerryPerry-20090831105704 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 17:24, 31 August 2009 Okay Insert non-formatted text here Thanks so much! I am going to write the last part tommorow, then start another episode soon! --Singerbabexo 05:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course! i will include him in my next!Perry's amazing! P.S, what did you think of the last part? --Singerbabexo 04:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) good question Sorry! i didn't see the P.S. part. Well, she had a great life even though she was a little poor. She tries to hide it by acting happy all the time, but it fails in the next episode. Phineas see's her crying on her porch, when she said she had to go to the bathroom. She is a kind person at heart though, but she isn't perfect, she just nice i guess, but has an terrible past. In one episode you will see another side of her. She gets very mad at Isabella, and starts treating everyone bad. P.S. what would you like perry to do in the next episode? Hey! It is not stupid at all!!! It's perfect! I will do that! What do you think isa should do that's so terrible? I saw Marabella i commented. :) check it out! singerbabexo I saw.. That's so strang, i had somthing like that in my head! (the leaving part) I was planing on making Marabella leave anyway. It's just that things are getting too complicated you know? That is an awesome idea!!! I will do a couple more episodes, then she will go back to her old place, and it's all fixed! Maybe one day she will visit idk. Thank you so much!!! Yes, i will not be hard too hard on isa, before anyone mentioned that i thought i would go easiser on her. She is still my favorite, and i hope phinbella happens soon! That is so cute how she tries to get his attention, now that i think about it more lol. But Phineas wont be mad at Marabella or isabella. He's not all madish he's really laided back, He just tells isa to relax a little he doesn't scream at her. Well that's ok, i write alot too :) --Singerbabexo 21:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! You have done so much for me with episode idea's is there anything you need help with? :) --Singerbabexo 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) i see... Wow that is pretty hard, i had to take a pretty long time thinking of this, but i relsed it was the answer right infront of us. What if Phineas can have the power of fire, and ferb can have the power of earth? Phineas can use use fire to fly like a jet pack, and Ferb can use nature to fly (like air) I did this acording to there hair. Besides flying they can get the girls out by using the power of Fire and earth. Tell me what you think. ---- well... Explaning :) Thanks!!! Okay so One day Isabella has some great news. The great news is Marabella's coming back to town and staying! Phineas is so happy she is coming back. Then he has a flash back, and he remebers she was this very nice girl that was pretty but poor. He used to have a big crush on her, but when she comes back Phineas just stares at her (she comes back in a limo) Phineas is like "Marabella?" He can't believe that's her then isabella says "Oh yeah Phineas i frgot to tell you... She's a famous model now!" Phineas is just so shocked to see her. She has gotten so tall, and prettier. She is towering over Phineas like a tree and Phineas is just staring at her. Isabella and her and now best and she might encounter emily later on (working that out with Disneygirl94) Phineas has a huge crush on her, but she has her boyfriend jackson who is team caption of a foot ball team, and Marabella who is team caption of cheerleading. Phineas is shorta worried Marabella isn't kind self anymore, but she is. Phineas misses her poor image but he still likes her. Later on she tells Phineas all her money she has goes to childern in need. Phineas wishes he can be with her but that would break isa's heart. Plus he loves isa very much and she is beautiful too. Yup thats kinda it lol. sorry is was soo long!!! --Singerbabexo 03:54, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Awesome idea!!! I really like that idea!!! Thank you very much. When someone gives me an idea i always put it was their idea, so you will be given credit! :) lol they're like having fun at the mall then they come and ruin it. Oh yeah, platypuses are possionis. When i was little i wanted a platypus, my mom said they where very cute, but they contain a possion in there claws. Is it only male platy's? --Singerbabexo 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to thank you for saying hi! I haven't really talked to anyone else here... except Disneygirl94, but I already know her! So thanks! MarieMunro 22:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) whoops! I keep forgetting to put a subject/headline on, sry! :D MarieMunro 22:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hey um I saw your picture of Lynett!!! She is SOOOO CUTE!!!! :) Amazing job!!! Yes, Isabella's mom askes "Ista why did you run away like that, you gave mommy a scare!" (she calls her by her spanish name in one episode) Then she tells her when she is better (read my blog comment back) and yup! Then i might do a couple more, then MAYBE Candace, then Marabella (future series) --Singerbabexo 16:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Look Yup, i kinda i guess lol. Thank you!!! Please check out my picture of run away Isabella. It's so sad :( Yes, Phineas didn't like her anymore because he thought she was mad at him. But Isabella tells him she loves him and he feels better. She said why she was mad, because she wasn't getting attention. Phineas understood and everything is better! --Singerbabexo 03:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Great!!! Thank you!!! Well she has a heart shaped face, dirty blonde hair,blue eyes, and shoulder length hair. and what everout fit you would like to use. :) --Singerbabexo 04:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok...here you go. Perry couple! :) I had a cute idea for you. Since you like perry so much maybe you can make a girl playpus :) That would be soo cute!!! Who is also an agent too. <3 --Singerbabexo 17:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Penelope? What do yoy think of that? :) --Singerbabexo 21:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) awwwwww <3 That is so cute!!!!!!! <3 i love that story summary!!! Is the girl like a pinkish redish color? Do Cherry and pinky get along right away, or does it take time to get used to a new pet? AWWW! No, no it's fine!!! Don't be so hard on yourslef :) The pic is so cute!!!! Thank you so much!!!! :D --Singerbabexo 19:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Cherry Cherry maybe could be pinkish red i mean! :) Awww poor Pinky lol i love chiuhaha's (idk if i spelled that right) I have 2 the girl looks like pinky lol! --Singerbabexo 19:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) OMG !! OM listen up !!! this is not good... Perry perry, There is a spamer on here. He or she has already trashed me and Disneygirl. I can't get to her acc please tell her. The person wrote to me "isabella running away sux" 1,000 and did the same for disney girl about emily. Please tell disneygirl94 i can't get to her for some reason it wont let me! Be on the look out, you might get spammed too on your blogs! --Singerbabexo 04:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! Ok thank you very much. I think he/she is blocked now! Hmmm i LOVE THAT! That is perfect. I think she should be a tomboy, that makes her special. All the other girls are girly. But the one person you would expect to be girly is Marabella's daughter. Marabella is so girly lol but Hannah takes on from jackson.I really like that alot thank you! Now on to perry hmmm i think he might be about 5 years old. I think because you first see him when Phineas is five in that pic you drew. Now Phineas is 10 i am asuming so i think perry is 5 Phineas olny had him for about 5 or 4 years. :) Peace! --Singerbabexo 19:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Oh yeah Oh yeah and the girl platypus is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable! very cute! Marie no prob! she's got shoulderlength light brown hair, and wears a black beret. (she's french) :D MarieMunro 23:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Or I could put up a manga pic i drew of her, i u like. MarieMunro 23:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG! That idea is amazing!!!!! I love it!!!!! Thankyou!!!!! Ok so here is what happens. After Phineas wakes up he has a new gift. Like Marabella. Phineas and Marabella come racing to eachother in the morning, and Marabella trips but Phineas cathces her. They both are looking deeply in eachothers eyes like, Then Marabella says "Thanks Phineas... But how did you?" Phineas says "i knew it was going to happen." and he hugs her tightly because she was about to die too. In his dream he finds out she died in the hospital When he has just lost Isabella. Then Marabella and Phineas interupted eachothers moment and both shout "ISABELLA RAN AWAY!" Then Phineas explains to her how he knows that too. Then Marabella is shocked and strats crying and says "Phineas we have to find her!" She is crying on his shoulder. Then Phineas says "It's alright Marabella we will just like we found you from getting killed. "That was the worst day of my life, but you kept your promise! Thank you Phineas!!!" Marabella emotions were all mixed up today. Then Phineas trys to kiss her then she says "Wait this is why she ran away!!!" Then Phineas is like ooo, shi... Phineas has to tell the truth at some point so today is the day... Then Marabella is mad because he lied to her, so she tries to find her on her own. She does and she trys to help her on her own, but she doesn't have any weapons to help her up. So Marabella is screaming for help, then Phineas comes and helps her with Marabella. Sorry i write alot too! I wrote message before but is never showed up... --Singerbabexo 17:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) H Ok g2g to school now! Ill be on later! bye! Wow... I love Hannah!!!! She is so cute!!!! :) Isabella is so sad :( It looks just like her!!! I make here look like a tiny little person lol. I kinda have a different style of making characters. Almost like animeish? idk what i call mine. Yours on the other hand are fantastic!!! About the story... Yes he has the dream, somehow he has deploped a power like Marabella. (but only for this day) Then he see's isa's mom crying and stuff. He doesn't rush to the montain first though... First he is like all optimistic (well i have to make them the same somtimes lol) he is like "Don't worry Mrs Shapiro, we will get Isa back and stuff." Then he remebers Marabella is going to die too, so he rushes to the spot where he see's her in his dream. Then she is like "Phineas!!!! somthing happened Is..." *trips* Phineas catches her. They have a moment and blah. Then Marabella is mad at him for lying because she is all like "Why didn't you tell me she liked you! You told me she was your ex! Then she always wanted to be with you, and you don't care???" Then Marabella goes to find her by herself. Then Phineas is following her. Then Marabella can't get her up then thankfully Phineas rushed there too and Marabella is like "Oh phineas i am so glad your here!!!" Then they get isabella up and All the cops come right after that, and Isa's mom is all like you know. Isabella is talking to Phineas and stuff. Then she is like "Phineas, i am sorry for running away, just because i got jealous." and they hug and talk and stuff. Sorry it's long, i guess we write alot lol. --Singerbabexo 16:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ummm Yeah... I saw your comment on ... I am sorry, i didn't know i was so confusning... I know everything keeps changing alot,and this and that and this... but it's hard yeah know? I am not too great at writing normaly, because i like my own kind of style. I will make it more normal. It would be hard to believe, but i love the normal series alot. That's the reason why i am here. I would make all them normal, but it would take so long and everyone would have to read it all over again and have to erase the old plot from there heads. I made a new episode "A night out" is one of the new summaries. It is normal believe it or not. It is kinda like a Candace Jeremy thing except with different ppl. I think you will like this. Perry is in it pretty much the whole episode. Oh yeah, that's Disneygirl94's version of me! MarieMunro 23:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) hey yay! Your on! Great you understand :) Thank you so much!!!!! :D Did you see my new isa? it's on someones page!! GO --Singerbabexo 02:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yup! Thanks!!!! :)Yup we all have different styles lol! So whats up? --Singerbabexo 02:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) More new pics. Oh that's cool! good luck with that! Ill be on 4 a while btw, so I am here if you need me! Awesome!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! :) I really apperiate that alot! I am just chating and working on pics. --Singerbabexo 02:34, September 19, 2009 (UTC) THIS IS SO COOL!!! thank you so so so much!!!! I will use this in my avatar, but on my user page i will put it's by you! Hmmm a name... How about for the title "Semi-aquadic mammel girl?" Put a question mark at the end if you want to use it. It will get the readers thinking and want to read it! I might have spelled it wrong though. Anyway thank you again!!! Did you also say you need help writing the story too? --Singerbabexo 16:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) k okay! i will. when i figure out how anyway. ^.^ ~Marie 19:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OMG I KNOW!!!! :D it was insane that episode!!! Isabella said in the cutest tone "anut isabella! that means i am going to marry phineas!" Then candace is like "Or ferb..." ISABELLA'S FACE LOL! Poor perry, i felt bad for him he was so o,oll,old! THERE I SAID IT LOL --Singerbabexo 02:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I HOPE SO TOO!!! I WISH PHINEAS HAD MORE FEELINGS! HE IS SO OBLVIOIS! sorry i am screaming i am so hyper!!! Poor perry! That song scared me to it was slow!!! It creeped me out a tad! --Singerbabexo 03:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Opps! sorry i though that message was from you. --Singerbabexo 03:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) IDEA! WE SHOULD TELL THEM OU STOIRES!!! :D wow ok then i take that back lol!!!! YOUR SO LUCKY THEN! do you live out of th usa? Don't tell me where you live just wanna know because the time is differnet lol. cool!!!! That is so cool1!!! I can't wait till more episodes!!! --Singerbabexo 03:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) yeah i kinda had a feeling to! Ferb is a ladies man lol. Phineas is just in his kidish stage though just wants to have fun. I don't think he is so intrested in girls yet. No,no i ment Doofinshimirtz haha. I am a pretty big vanessa shipper though, it's cute how ferb crushes on older women! :) I might email him too lol. --Singerbabexo 16:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) lping me and stuff. --Singerbabexo 18:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) HI!!! Thank you! As i was going to your page i saw your user! Thank you so much! That makes me more than happy! :) I know yes it did! So now you can watch it anytime for free! Dang i should of waited before i got it on demand. No, i was more caught on gard when i saw the comment, I kinda had a feeling that was going to happen. I just felt like oh, this was a bad idea and stuff. I am fine though. I can be pretty doubtful somtimes. Don't worry about it! :) --Singerbabexo 02:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hehe :) My user name is "singerbabexo" not singlebabexo --Singerbabexo 02:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) track No :( I didn't either. Anyway i have to go to bed night! Or in your cause good day! -singerbabexo What's up? Hey what's up? When are you gonna make your new story? I can't wait to read it! --Singerbabexo 00:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dear perryperry, It's me disneygirl94! ok so there is a BIG problem.. I can't log in!!! my account won't work and stuff! so tell everyone I am having trouble and I won't be on 4 a couple days or more till I figure this out! thanks! ~Disneygirl94 P.S I am really really sorry!! I don't know what happened! leave a message on my page if you want to talk and I will look at it later! thanks. Ok! That's cool! :)Can't wait! I see Disneygirl94! :( i really really hope you can log on! 2 replies at once lol Perryperry: Really? i still see your advatar... strange! Disneygirl: Yes i will i will tell emily, phinfan, and who else would you like me to tell? singerbabexo oh that's good. singerbabexo Check it out! Check out Phinfan's new blog :) singerbabexo Which story? Yess perryperry I will! once I get to it! I am thinking of new idea's as we speak! it's just getting more difficult to write cause I am getting deeper into it! ~Disneygirl94 oh no I know which story! I didn't ask the question above lol. Well, I am going to go draw Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! ttyl! ~Disneygirl Huh.....good question..Like Idk could you order them off the internet in your country? would that work? cause that's what I did. ~Disneygirl Its ok! don't worry about it! :) yeah.. sorry....I don't know what 2 tell you... NIGHT!!!!! Ill be on soon. Drawings Hey, I just wanted to stop by and say that I appreciate you taking the time to draw my character, Lana. It means so much. Thanks again! --Kittyfire 03:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) woah! That's werid! I had no idea!!! I should change it then. singerbabexo Thanks Cool, now here it's like night like sevenish. I changed the idea! Thank you though :) --Singerbabexo 23:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) no,no No, i ment disneygirls. She wanted me to help het think of ideas for a new picture she can do. I thought of a new idea, since you said she already was going to do the one with vanessa and her dad. She wanted me to help her think of a picture to draw with vanessa in it. singerbabexo cool Hehehe that picture of vanessa is really good! ohhhhhhhh I love her! she is one of my favs! with her attitude and such..sooooo pretty to! I can see why ferb is attracted to her! ~Disneygirl hey hey I fixed a lot of my character's infoboxes! check out my contribuations and check them out! ~Disneygirl I'm great! Thanks for asking, hbu? Yes i checked it out! The were great! Oh, :( That's not good. When are you getting you laptop back? I would love to here some stories! P.S What do you think of my "normal" upcoming episodes? --Singerbabexo 20:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) aw thanks! Thanks perryperry! OH your drawing lizzie??? cool! can't wait to see it! oh and just so you know I think I am either going to do her hair green with blonde streaks or blonde with green streaks...what do you think? ya know cause she has to look like Ferb too...oh well you can do whatever you want..and I am almost done with my version! YAY! And yes, I actually was going to make Lizzie musical and stuff...... glad you like! can't wait to see! ~Disneygirl 'sup Hey, if you like my Phinland page so much how about you expand it yourself, I won't mind.-Phinfan thought u would like... HEY I thought you would like this colored lol! hope u like! ~Disneygirl Yes Well yes, she is turning 13. OMG I KNOW!!!!!!!! YAYYYYY! Yeah... Wow, why did i chose that lol. i like 13 anyway :) I think it's better. Oh well guess i should change it, haha. I did a mis count hehe! :D singerbabexo WOW! that is fantastic! nice work! :D oh and can't wait to see your version of lizzie! Im done with mine. I think I am going to get it on here soon! ~Disneygirl Ferb proposing to Emily Ok so here is the picture you've been waiting for....hope you like it! ~Disneygirl P:S I am working on Phineas Proposing to Isabella right now! I will get it on soon! click to see better! My Drawing Blog! Check out my P&F drawings blog! http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kittyfire/My_P%26F_Drawings -Kittyfire 01:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:? Somebody I made up. --Manta-bee 11:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm still writing it and I haven't decided the name of the title yet. --Manta-bee 11:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Omg... This is nuts, but I LOVE IT!!!! Thank you for drawing that!!! Would it be ok if i used that for my next story? I will putt it's by you on my user page :) --Singerbabexo 14:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you so much!!! You need anything right now? singerbabexo What do you think of my mad isa picture, i drew it last night. It will be in icecream panic but idk what scene it should be, it's kinda random lol. Wow i made it look like isa for once! Click to make bigger! :)singerbabexo Wow, that is so funny!!!! Thanks!!!! :) singerbabexo Hmmm idk, i messaged her not too long ago, she didn't reply yet. singrebabexo Ok! Stupid time lol, good night! ttyl :) singerbabexo aw awww perryperry! I am not mad at you! really don't worry about it! you can keep going if you want! OH and Love your comments sbout my picture! thanks! that really means a ton! you are very talented too! I just loveeeeeee looking at your art! Oh and are you going to lizzie soon? ~Disneygirl Thank you!!! Good night, have a good sleep! singerbabexo Your welcome! sleep well! btw it is like 12 in the morning here..lol NIGHT! ~DIsneygirl Just so you understand You see Phineas got most of his friends because of his projects, but Isabella was there for him from the beginning.-Phinfan OH ive seen bubble boys! I loved it! soooooooo funny! espically doof!!!! :D ~Disneygirl OMG THANKS! Your sooooo lucky!!!! :D --Singerbabexo 01:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) yeah..Im not sure...XD DOOFS PANTS!! soooooo funny! must be a fan or something....lol Guess what? I got credited on Kittyfires story on fanfiction! it was sooooooooo sweet! :) I feel so loved! XD ~Disneygirl Wow!!!!! Thanks so much!!! That is awesome! i think Doof loves perry lol. --Singerbabexo 01:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) LOL maybe!!!! Doof, is so weird somtimes lol --Singerbabexo 01:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Omg yes, that episode scared me, when they showed the bad future. Joe,joe,joe.joe,joe omg i was getting crepped out, and they lock the kids up in these things, till they are adults, omg that is really scary! I love doof though, he is so funny, and perry *grrr* singerbabexo No I am not on fanfiction...but I wish I was.......whats ur username on there? I KNOW!!! OMG I Was like that horrible!!!! how are they even surviving!?!?! Wow they really cried? But still that is really sick (not in a good way) --Singerbabexo 02:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) yeah lol I was thrilled! it was weird to see that! I was like WOW HEY THATS ME!!! ~DIsneygirl PERRYPERRY! I saw your username on Fanfiction! how cute! clever name! lol ~Disneygirl Nice perrperry clever everything....thats all I have to say about you...Oh and singerbabexo's blog? I liked that..only it was kinda sad...lol Awwwwwww!!! The children probably either grew up, and became really boring, or they are still locked up :( --Singerbabexo 03:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) This is soooo sad.....WHY ppl are we talking about this? I wanna cry! :) XD.............................. Lol i am not sure!!! OMG :'( that would be beyond terrible!!! Let's talk about happy things... Rainbows.... better! :) OMG I JUST REMEBERED THAT! wow... that was hillarious!!! Honestly idk sorry! :( --Singerbabexo 03:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) OH yeah! RAINBOWS! LETS TALK ABOUT THAT!!AYAYAAA `Disneygirl94 hehe I didn't know You guys were serious...XD ok....THEY ARE SIMPLY BEAUTIFUL! Lol i just did that to make the sad go away!!! Rainbowww!!! Candaces hair was a rainbow in the ballad of black beard!!! When she started to hallucinate! --Singerbabexo 03:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Omg yeah!!! When isa wanted to really see a unicorn!!! Good ep! --Singerbabexo 03:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure!!! :) --Singerbabexo 03:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) was that a question? lol I am drawing Phineas kissing Marabella and Isabella crying for singerbabexo.....other than that I am super tired. ~Disneygirl Same here, i am going to bed, night!!! Omg i know!!! Candace could have said "where on the ground" even though they weren't o well lol. Now i really don't want her to bust them, because of the horrible future!!! Have a freat say talk to you when it's your night time! --Singerbabexo 04:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Night perryperry! I am going too! it's midnight here! sooooooo ttyl! ~Disneygirl wow....lunch? really? Wow..ok night! Thanks! That means alot! ~Disneygirl OMG OMG! I saw the New episodes! I just am In LOVE with Isabella and The Temple of Sap! when she visions that Phineas says he loves her then he turns into a horse or centar thing!!!! XD ~Disneygirl OMG!!!! THIS is amazing!!! It's almost a dream come true! --Singerbabexo 14:45, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Here is the new episode!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8pEetcdbJo --Singerbabexo 14:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, well ok then. Well what did you think? --Singerbabexo 15:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I could not stop laughing when Phineas turned into the Horse! LOL XDDDDDD I am sooooooo hyyppperrr! GREAT EPISODE! I am seriously in love with phinbella right now! ~Disneygirl OMG i cannot believe Ginger out of all ppl likes Baljeet! that is soooooo funny! then everyone kept ripping the patch off! Disneygirl OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!! Ginger made me laugh. :) Thank you!!! Thank you so much!!!!! I will use it in my next story, and say you drew it :) That's ok with you right? Anyway of course isa and Phineas will be togethe! Isabella will not cry don't worry, that would be horrible :( Plus Alyson stoner is like my idol! Also, i am making a pic for you and disney girl of Isabella getting a love note, and flowers from Phineas (i would draw Phineas and her together, but i am so bad a drawing phineas.I am still learning!) The hardest charter is the easiest for me, and the easiest is the hardest for me lol. I loved that episde so muchhhh!!! Oh, it breaks your your? :( I am so sorry!!! I must make phinbella happen!!! --Singerbabexo 19:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you, thank you. --Phineaslover91 20:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *Gasp* Omg that is so creepy!!! Yet awesome!!!!! I see alot of candace in her eyes!!! ahaha! Thank you very much!!! i would love the instuctions! Thanks again! I will use it! --Singerbabexo 19:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh perryperry! I can't wait! I just know it will be great! yeah I am putting the finishing touches on mine right now.. ~Disneygirl nightmare ok, so you wanted to know about the nightmare pic. disneygirl will kill me, but.............. ok. in the corner, it's phin having the dream, and the rest of the page is the dream. an ogre thing is holding phin in it's fist. candace, isa, and ferb are tied to chairs. there's an evil phin like the one in the haunted house ep. evil phin is holding a lever. there's a spiky thing above candace labeled the "super smasher 2000". regular phin is screaming "no! don't hurt them!" the captives are looking upward at the super smasher. evil phin is all like "SO CANDACE, WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" very evilly and you kinda know he's gonna pull the lever and candace is gonna go bye-bye eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! DISNEYGIRL!!! DON'T HURT ME!!! ohhhhhhhh geez! wow no I am not going to kill you em! I JUST CAN"T BELIEVE YOU SAID IT! lol it's ok! it's just really embrassing...I might post it though... Thanks Thank you :) I love your pictures so much!!! --Singerbabexo 00:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Heyy Hi, no i Havn't!!! awesome!!!!! I will go check it out!!! Hmmmm i am trying to think of more episodes. I made isabella a cousin maddie, she looks like her except she is blonde. :) I will post that soon! --Singerbabexo 14:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) yeah I already saw it! I was going to tell you but then I saw you already did it! hehe oh well thanks anyway! and I wonder what happened to the link? huh...well I CANT WAIT FOR YOUR VErSION OF LIZZIE!!!! yay! ~disneygirl Thanks!!! The episode was ok, i really wanted to see her get a makeover though!!! --Singerbabexo 15:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i was hoping for her to be like glam, but she is pretty anyway! Lol that was funny, i gotta admit!!! The jungle guy made me laugh, and the second time he yelled the monkeys beated him up ahahha!!! --Singerbabexo 15:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) LOL Jerry was cute :) He was a bit crazy though... --Singerbabexo 15:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ahhh, yes caral :) gotta love him! --Singerbabexo 15:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) here is Maddie!!! I had to erase alot, i will do more of her :) Yeah i do wonder... lol --Singerbabexo 16:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Awwwww thank you!!!!!! Wait so she likes Phineas too? I am confused. Awwww yes, she thinks isabella is the greatest, she is a bit younger too. :) I will check that out!!! That is sooooo freaky that it's like your episode!!! Omg i can't wait to see it!!!! Maybe they use some ppl's episodes on here, if they used yours, be honered! :) --Singerbabexo 14:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh ok!!! Aww that's soo cute though! singerbabexo youtube? Is it on youtube? I would love to see it! :) --Singerbabexo 15:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I will watch it and tell you what i think. --Singerbabexo 15:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Omg i loved that episode!!!! Thanks! I feelt so bad for candace though! She must have been soo tired. --Singerbabexo 15:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah!!! That could be. I like the idea, and on top of all that she is also unhappy cause of Phineas. The unhappy laser makes it even worse! --Singerbabexo 20:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) LOL I already saw it....but thanks! XD I just recently got really good Ideas for my stories! can't wait to get them posted! ~Disneygirl Lana On Paint Hey, this has been bugging me for quite some time, but how in the world did you draw Lana on Paint? I don' think I could ever learn how to do that! -Kittyfire 23:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah and the extended version of gitchee gitchee goo music vid was sooooooo cute! phineas is so adorable! So here is some of my upcoming story! hope you enjoy! It will be on soon! ~Disneygirl “Oh, no… I think I upset Isabella last night!…” Phineas cried. He ran over to Isabella’s house, and to her bedroom. He found Isabella crying. “Isabella, what’s wrong?” Phineas asked. He sat next to her. Marabella and Ferb both decided to leave, since this was obviously about Phineas. “I…I.. You… Like… Marabella!” Isabella said between sobs. Phineas looked at her. “No! I don’t like like Marabella, she’s..well, just a friend…..at least now..” Phineas said. “Really?” Isabella asked. She sniffled. “Of course, I care about you. You’re my closest friend…” Phineas said, giving her a hug. That wasn’t as comforting as “girlfriend” but it was enough for Isabella. “I forgive you! Just don’t ignore me like that anymore phineas..” Isabella told him. “Ok. Thanks for being a good friend.” Phineas said, helping her out of her bed. Later, after Isabella calmed down, she walked outside. “Everything ok?” Marabella asked. “Yes, everything’s just fine…” Isabella said. Phineas and Ferb were talking over at the family room, and when they saw Isabella come out, they walked over to Isabella and Marabella. “Well, glad everything’s cleared up. Glad that you’re okay, Isabella, because we need you to be with our inventions…” Phineas told Isabella. She blushed. Ferb rolled his eyes, and pushed Phineas closer to Isabella. Phineas was shocked. He was as red as his hair. Isabella blushed, too. They smiled, and hugged. “Aww…..Ain't that sweet!” Marabella cooed. Thanks perryperry! yeah can I use your Idea? it makes more sense! and I love that coming right after the great escape! it would go perfectly! cause isa is all sad and hurt by Phineas and marabella. ;( but she will have him! :D thanks 4 the idea! ~Disneygirl Yeah Isaw the bully code! buford was soooooo funny when he called him little master! It was cute! I liked it! I can't wait to see the other one tomorrow! ~Disneygirl Yeah that's what I mean. I heard Their dad thew her doll away or something then candace is all upset and tries to find it...idk. Hey and check out some of my new story Hidden Feelings! there is not a lot I know..but I am working on it right now! :) Yeah thanks! I am working on it right now as we speak! if you have any ideas feel free to suggest! I would love it! OHHHHHH PERRYPERRY!!!!!!!!!! First off, I LOVE YOUR IDEA! SO CUTE! that is amazing! and second, THE PIC OMG THE PIC!!!! IT WAS SOOOOOO GOOD! THAT IS A KEEPER AND GOING IN MY ROOM FOR SURE!!! THANKS! SOOOOOOOO MUCH! and thirdly, I LOVE THAT NEW EPISODE! XD I thought they were going to do so much more Ferb and Vanessa! oh well. Anyway I can't believe vanessa got to have it!! lol sooooooo to sum it up! THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH! YOU ROCK! ~Disneygirl Wow your welcome! yeah I love vanessa's song too. That made me happy. Thank you so much! :) I can't tell you how much I love the pic! it's amazing! ~disneygirl Thank you :) Thank you!!! It was an awesome epsiode!!! Candremy :) <3 <3 <3!!!!!!!!!!!! Yup sickness is going around :( --Singerbabexo 18:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE YOUR ART!!! :D <3! Hey I just been on the Haruhi wikia, and I thought I could use that material for a story, what do you think?-Phinfan